


Sakura Tree

by Kalloway



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Nanami almost finds a picnic spot.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange, The Lemonade Cafe





	Sakura Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syrupwit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/gifts).



Nanami paused to admire the tree, blooming elegantly off to one side of the campus. It would make a lovely spot for a picnic, with the pink blossoms shedding petals in the wind. Truly, it would be the best picnic spot and it would be hers alone. 

"Did you know the pink color comes from the blood of a corpse buried beneath it?" 

Wheeling about, Nanami glared at Anthy Himemiya. What was she doing in this, _her_ best picnic spot and saying such revolting-but-possibly-true things? 

Nanami paled. Did she want to picnic on a corpse? 

And how did Anthy know?


End file.
